Новичок Дэш/Галерея
. 1= Мечта сбылась ---- Afternoon in Ponyville S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flying into town S6E7.png Rainbow flies through Ponyville S6E7.png Rainbow Dash hears Scootaloo S6E7.png Distance shot of Scootaloo S6E7.png Scootaloo waving to Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash greeting Scootaloo S6E7.png Scootaloo --the Rainbow Dash Fan Club just decided-- S6E7.png Scootaloo --when the Wonderbolts' new tour-- S6E7.png Rainbow --great that you guys are going-- S6E7.png Rainbow --won't actually be performing-- S6E7.png Rainbow --one of the real Wonderbolts can't fly-- S6E7.png Rainbow --crowd control or something-- S6E7.png Scootaloo thinking to herself S6E7.png Scootaloo --wearing a Wonderbolts uniform-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --a Reservist one-- S6E7.png Scootaloo hmm-ing S6E7.png Scootaloo --good enough for me-- S6E7.png Rainbow and Scootaloo hear the Wonderbolts S6E7.png The Wonderbolts flying over Ponyville S6E7.png The Wonderbolts flying through the sky S6E7.png Spitfire notices Rainbow Dash on the ground S6E7.png Rainbow and Scootaloo watching the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Spitfire signaling Soarin and Fleetfoot S6E7.png Spitfire looping backward S6E7.png Rainbow and Scootaloo watch Spitfire's landing S6E7.png Spitfire about to land S6E7.png Spitfire makes a flashy entrance S6E7.png Scootaloo impressed by Spitfire's landing S6E7.png Spitfire greeting Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Spitfire --we need you in the show-- S6E7.png Spitfire pointing at Rainbow --flying-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash in dull shock S6E7.png Scootaloo --she's only in the Reserves-- S6E7.png Spitfire --not anymore, kid-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash completely stunned S6E7.png Spitfire nodding to Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Scootaloo hugging Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Scootaloo excited for Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Scootaloo in derp-eyed excitement S6E7.png Scootaloo punching the air S6E7.png Scootaloo cheering for Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash still in stunned silence S6E7.png Spitfire --what she said-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash giving a very wide grin S6E7.png |-| 2= В облачном доме Радуги ---- Rainbow Dash's cloudominium S6E7.png Main_five_and_Spike_in_Rainbow's_house_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_zips_past_her_friends_S6E7.png Rainbow_--anypony_seen_my_wing_balm---_S6E7.png Rainbow_curling_her_wing_feathers_S6E7.png Spike_looking_for_Rainbow's_wing_balm_S6E7.png Spike_finds_Rainbow's_wing_balm_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_into_Spike_S6E7.png Rainbow_about_to_pack_Spike_in_her_luggage_S6E7.png Rainbow_packs_Spike_in_her_luggage_S6E7.png Twilight_Sparkle_--tell_us_what_happened--_S6E7.png Rarity_--we_must_know_every_detail!--_S6E7.png Pinkie_smushes_Spike_in_luggage_again_S6E7.png Pinkie_Pie_--you_first_knew_your_destiny--_S6E7.png Pinkie_Pie_--to_become_a_Wonderbolt!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_being_humble_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--not_much_to_tell--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_explains_what_happened_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--go_on_tour_with_them--_S6E7.png Fluttershy_--that's_really_great--_S6E7.png Fluttershy_--how_long_you've_been_waiting--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_talking_with_her_friends_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--churning_out_Wonderbolts--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--the_top_of_the_Reserve_list--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_hears_Pinkie_Pie_S6E7.png Pinkie_Pie_raising_her_hoof_S6E7.png Rarity_--what_do_you_do_now--_S6E7.png Rainbow_--report_to_Wonderbolts_headquarters--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_leave_S6E7.png Pinkie_stops_Rainbow_from_leaving_S6E7.png Pinkie_--barely_started_your_congratulation_party--_S6E7.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_haven't_even_thought_about--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--I'm_not_leaving_Ponyville--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_just_have_to_train_for_this_show--_S6E7.png Main_five_listening_to_Fluttershy_S6E7.png Fluttershy_gives_Rainbow_her_goggles_S6E7.png Applejack_wishes_Rainbow_good_luck_S6E7.png Rainbow_--save_that_for_the_rest_of_the_team--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_puts_her_goggles_on_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--finally_been_recognized--_S6E7.png Rainbow_does_a_little_loop-de-loop_S6E7.png Twilight_Sparkle_--you're_a_great_flyer--_S6E7.png Twilight_--so_are_the_rest_of_the_Wonderbolts--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_listening_to_Twilight_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--you're_right!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_thinking_about_wearing_sunglasses_S6E7.png Rainbow_--sunglasses_are_automatically_cool--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--anypony_can_put_them_on--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--I'd_stand_out_more_if_I_didn't--_S6E7.png Main_five_and_Spike_looking_annoyed_S6E7.png |-| 3= Штаб Чудо-молний ---- Bird's-eye view of Wonderbolts Academy S6E7.png Spitfire_explaining_to_Rainbow_Dash_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_interrupting_Spitfire_S6E7.png Rainbow_shows_off_her_Wonderbolts_knowledge_S6E7.png Spitfire_--you've_seen_the_academy_bunks--_S6E7.png Spitfire_shows_Rainbow_the_Wonderbolts'_barracks_S6E7.png Rainbow_--built_by_Admiral_Fairweather_himself!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_in_wide-eyed_surprise_S6E7.png Spitfire_stops_Rainbow_from_crossing_the_runway_S6E7.png Spitfire_looks_both_ways_before_crossing_S6E7.png Spitfire_crossing_the_runway_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_looks_to_her_left_S6E7.png Left_side_of_academy_runway_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_looks_to_her_right_S6E7.png Right_side_of_academy_runway_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--nopony_else_is_here--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_crossing_the_runway_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--right,_no_problem!--_S6E7.png Spitfire_outside_the_Wonderbolts'_barracks_S6E7.png Wonderbolts_trophy_case_S6E7.png Rainbow_marvels_at_the_trophy_display_S6E7.png Spitfire_--with_the_Wonderbolts_motto--_S6E7.png Rainbow_and_Spitfire_recite_the_Wonderbolts_motto_S6E7.png Rainbow_and_Spitfire_--soaring_higher!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_loop-de-loops_over_Spitfire_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_catches_herself_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_curbs_her_enthusiasm_S6E7.png Spitfire_--we've_got_a_show_in_two_days--_S6E7.png Spitfire_--you_gotta_hustle_your_haunches--_S6E7.png Spitfire_--five_minutes_to_get_dressed--_S6E7.png Rainbow_excited_to_meet_the_team_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--yes,_ma'am--_S6E7.png Rainbow_--I'll_have_all_of_the_moves_down--_S6E7.png Spitfire_--make_quite_an_impression--_S6E7.png Spitfire_about_to_take_off_S6E7.png Spitfire_speeds_away_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_smirking_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_wearing_her_uniform_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_in_the_mirror_S6E7.png Rainbow_--about_to_take_your_first_flight--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--no_pressure--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_stretching_her_hooves_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_doing_some_stretches_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--just_gotta_go_out_there--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_punching_the_air_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_lowering_her_goggles_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_the_Wonderbolt_S6E7.png |-| 4= Первое впечатление от Радуги Дэш ---- Rainbow Dash flies out onto the field S6E7.png Rainbow_crosses_the_runway_without_looking_S6E7.png Spitfire_talking_with_Surprise_and_Silver_Lining_S6E7.png Spitfire_notices_Rainbow_on_the_runway_S6E7.png Spitfire_sees_Soarin_and_Fleetfoot_approaching_S6E7.png Soarin_and_Fleetfoot_flying_down_S6E7.png Spitfire_shouting_--look_out!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_stops_in_the_middle_of_the_runway_S6E7.png Rainbow_sees_Soarin_and_Fleetfoot_approaching_S6E7.png Soarin_and_Fleetfoot_in_Rainbow's_line_of_sight_S6E7.png Rainbow_barely_avoids_Soarin_and_Fleetfoot_S6E7.png Debris_left_by_Rainbow_Dash's_crash_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_lying_in_a_trashcan_S6E7.png Rainbow_dizzy_and_covered_in_trash_S6E7.png Rainbow_looks_up_at_Spitfire_S6E7.png Spitfire_shakes_her_head_in_disappointment_S6E7.png Wonderbolts_laughing_at_Rainbow_Dash_S6E7.png Misty_Fly_--most_awesome_entrance_by_a_newbie--_S6E7.png Soarin_--are_you_okay,_Rainbow_Dash---_S6E7.png Fleetfoot_--more_like_Rainbow_Crash--_S6E7.png Soarin_and_Misty_Fly_laugh_at_Rainbow_S6E7.png Rainbow_hears_the_Wonderbolts_laughing_S6E7.png Rainbow_remembering_flight_school_S6E7.png Flashback_to_Rainbow_at_flight_school_S6E7.png Young_Rainbow_--get_ready_for_Rainbow_Dash!--_S6E7.png Instructor_and_fillies_look_at_Rainbow_S6E7.png Young_Rainbow_tries_to_do_a_loop-de-loop_S6E7.png Young_Rainbow_losing_her_balance_S6E7.png Young_Rainbow_bumps_her_head_on_a_cloud_S6E7.png Young_Rainbow_bumping_into_clouds_S6E7.png Young_Rainbow_falls_in_the_trash_S6E7.png Young_Rainbow_dizzy_and_covered_in_trash_S6E7.png|Ты в порядке, Дэши? Young_Hoops_--more_like_Rainbow_Crash!--_S6E7.png Young_Rainbow_Dash_pouting_S6E7.png Foals_making_fun_of_Rainbow_Dash_S6E7.png Flight_school_instructor_holding_in_laughter_S6E7.png Young_Rainbow_Dash_sad_S6E7.png Rainbow_glaring_at_the_Wonderbolts_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--buzzed_me_on_purpose--_S6E7.png Spitfire_--you_forgot_rule_number_one--_S6E7.png Wonderbolts_reciting_rule_number_one_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_covered_in_trash_S6E7.png Rainbow_trying_to_think_of_an_excuse_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--just_testing_you_guys--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_hears_more_laughter_S6E7.png Fleetfoot,_Soarin,_and_Misty_Fly_laughing_S6E7.png Misty_Fly_and_High_Winds_laughing_S6E7.png Spitfire_--nopony_got_hurt--_S6E7.png Spitfire_--let's_forget_about_this--_S6E7.png Misty_Fly_makes_fun_of_Rainbow_Dash_S6E7.png Rainbow_watches_the_Wonderbolts_fly_away_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_feeling_humiliated_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_walks_away_in_shame_S6E7.png |-| 5= Ужасный, отвратительный, нехороший, очень плохой первый день Радуги Дэш ---- Wonderbolts fly through the sky S6E7.png Rainbow Dash trails behind the others S6E7.png Spitfire --you're breaking formation!-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash looking down at Spitfire S6E7.png Rainbow Dash races to catch up S6E7.png Wonderbolts insignia scene transition S6E7.png Wonderbolts fly across the screen S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flying in formation S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying in helical pattern S6E7.png Soarin --check your nine, Crash!-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash pauses in the air S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flying downward S6E7.png Rainbow and Wonderbolts fly toward the ground S6E7.png Surprise and male Wonderbolt make a tight corner S6E7.png Spitfire watching Rainbow Dash fly S6E7.png Spitfire --tighter, Crash, get in there!-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --my name's not Crash!-- S6E7.png Rainbow, Surprise, and male Wonderbolt flying S6E7.png Rainbow Dash crashes into Surprise S6E7.png Male Wonderbolt flying solo S6E7.png Rainbow and Surprise crashing into a cloud S6E7.png Surprise --could've fooled me-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash looking embarrassed S6E7.png Rainbow Dash feeling ashamed S6E7.png Wonderbolts in the locker room S6E7.png Rainbow enters the locker room S6E7.png Rainbow looking into the locker room S6E7.png Fleetfoot --I know it was a tough day-- S6E7.png Fleetfoot encouraging Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash gives Fleetfoot a grin S6E7.png Rainbow Dash being overconfident S6E7.png Rainbow --I can pull off a sonic rainboom-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --I can learn this routine-- S6E7.png Rainbow --I'll have it down cold tomorrow-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --couple of improvements-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash hears Spitfire S6E7.png Spitfire leaning by the locker room entrance S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flying up to Spitfire S6E7.png Spitfire --glad you're still here-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --did you want some ideas-- S6E7.png Spitfire --not quite-- S6E7.png Spitfire --you've been a Reservist for a while-- S6E7.png Spitfire --the 'Bolts have a few of their own rules-- S6E7.png Spitfire looking ominously at Rainbow S6E7.png Rainbow Dash nervously looking behind her S6E7.png Wonderbolts holding broom and bucket S6E7.png Soarin presents Rainbow with a broom S6E7.png Spitfire --clean up the whole compound-- S6E7.png Spitfire --better get to it, Crash-- S6E7.png Rainbow left alone in the locker room S6E7.png Rainbow repeats --my name's not Crash-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash getting annoyed S6E7.png |-| 6= Вечеринка ""лучший" день" для Радуги Дэш ---- Rainbow Dash returning home S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_at_her_front_door_S6E7.png Rainbow_opens_her_door_and_sees_a_party_cannon_S6E7.png Rainbow_gets_blasted_with_confetti_and_balloons_S6E7.png Rainbow_covered_in_confetti_and_streamers_S6E7.png Main_five_and_CMC_surprise_Rainbow_Dash_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_in_stunned_confusion_S6E7.png Rainbow_arrives_to_her_surprise_party_S6E7.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cheer_for_Rainbow_Dash_S6E7.png Party_banner_drawing_of_Rainbow_Dash_S6E7.png Rainbow_looks_up_at_her_own_banner_S6E7.png Twilight_--we_know_you're_probably_tired--_S6E7.png Twilight_--wanted_to_throw_you_a_real_party--_S6E7.png Pinkie_pops_in_between_Rainbow_and_Twilight_S6E7.png Pinkie_shouting_through_a_megaphone_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_walking_away_bashfully_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--it_was_somethin',_all_right--_S6E7.png Applejack_--can't_wait_to_hear_all_about_it--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_rolling_her_eyes_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--I'd_love_to_tell_you--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_upstairs_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_pretending_to_be_tired_S6E7.png Rainbow_--from_all_the_excitement--_S6E7.png Rainbow's_friends_staring_at_her_S6E7.png Fluttershy_--is_something_wrong--_S6E7.png Rainbow_--what_could_be_wrong---_S6E7.png Rainbow_--I'm_finally_a_Wonderbolt--_S6E7.png Rainbow_--everything_has_to_be--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--totally,_perfectly--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_sulking_S6E7.png Rarity_asking_what_happened_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_told_you,_it's_nothing!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_--maybe_some_of_the_Wonderbolts--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_lamenting_her_nickname_S6E7.png Fluttershy_worried_S6E7.png Fluttershy_--the_same_terrible_nickname--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_nodding_sadly_S6E7.png Twilight_--why_would_they_call_you_that---_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--fell_into_a_garbage_can--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_feeling_depressed_S6E7.png Rainbow's_friends_sympathetic_S6E7.png Pinkie_Pie_--look_at_the_bright_side--_S6E7.png Pinkie_--they_didn't_call_you_Rainbow_Trash--_S6E7.png Applejack_plugs_Pinkie_Pie's_mouth_S6E7.png Applejack_--started_off_on_the_wrong_hoof--_S6E7.png Applejack_--every_new_Wonderbolt_has_a_tough_first_day--_S6E7.png Rarity_--what_you_need_is_to--_S6E7.png Rarity_flicking_her_mane_S6E7.png Rarity_--that_nasty_old_nickname--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_listening_to_Rarity_S6E7.png Twilight_--think_of_the_Wonderbolts_like_us--_S6E7.png Twilight_pointing_to_her_friends_S6E7.png Rarity,_AJ,_and_Pinkie_looking_at_Rainbow_S6E7.png Fluttershy_and_Rarity_looking_at_Rainbow_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--that's_it!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_flying_excitedly_down_the_stairs_S6E7.png Rainbow_--stand_out_in_a_different_way--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--just_like_you_guys!--_S6E7.png Main_five_and_CMC_look_at_Rainbow_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--hello,_Captain_Awesome!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_off-screen_S6E7.png Main_five_and_CMC_look_worried_S6E7.png |-| 7= Выделяясь ---- Wonderbolts' barracks at sunrise S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_in_Soarin's_vision_S6E7.png Rainbow_--good_morning,_everypony!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_standing_in_Soarin's_bed_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_acting_like_Pinkie_Pie_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_know_I_am!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_acting_hyperactive_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_super-excited_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--I'm_always_excited!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--Dynamic_Dash!--_S6E7.png Balloon_pop_scene_transition_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_flipping_through_the_air_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_full_of_energy_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--all_the_time!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_acting_like_a_dog_S6E7.png Fleetfoot_--Wonderbolts_don't_get_excited--_S6E7.png Fleetfoot_calls_Rainbow_--Crash--_again_S6E7.png Fleetfoot_--you_gotta_keep_a_level_head--_S6E7.png Rainbow_fails_at_standing_out_S6E7.png Rainbow_flicking_her_mane_back_S6E7.png Rainbow_with_Applejack's_mane_style_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_acting_like_Applejack_S6E7.png Fleetfoot_brushing_her_teeth_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--the_truth_of_the_matter_is--_S6E7.png Rainbow_--the_dream_of_near_every_little_Pegasus--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_leaning_on_Surprise's_bed_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--fly_with_the_Wonderbolts--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--here_you_all_are_doin'_it!--_S6E7.png Fleetfoot_--so_are_you--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--go_ahead_and_call_me--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--Forthright_Filly--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_with_buckteeth_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_like_to_tell_it_like_it_is--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--appreciate_hard_work--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--payin'_off_like_this--_S6E7.png Rainbow_--bein'_a_Wonderbolt_is_somethin'_special!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_notices_the_room_is_empty_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_alone_in_the_barracks_S6E7.png Rainbow_flying_with_another_idea_S6E7.png Fleetfoot_and_Soarin_fly_past_the_screen_S6E7.png Spitfire_holding_a_clipboard_S6E7.png Rainbow_acting_like_Twilight_Sparkle_S6E7.png Rainbow_--pre-flight_checklists_could_really_help--_S6E7.png Rainbow_giving_Spitfire_checklists_S6E7.png Spitfire_looks_at_Rainbow's_checklists_S6E7.png Spitfire_drops_Rainbow's_checklists_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--I'm_always_finding_so_much--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--Reading_Rainboom--_S6E7.png Rainbow_with_megaphone_in_her_face_S6E7.png Spitfire_shouts_at_Rainbow_through_a_megaphone_S6E7.png Rainbow_dizzy_from_Spitfire's_shouting_S6E7.png Spitfire_shouting_--get_off_the_runway!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_frazzled_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_shaking_her_head_S6E7.png Rainbow_has_yet_another_standing-out_idea_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_acting_like_Fluttershy_S6E7.png Rainbow_--I_care_about_all_of_the_Wonderbolts--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--Care_Mare--_S6E7.png Spitfire_not_amused_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_can_just_come_back_later--_S6E7.png Spitfire_still_not_amused_S6E7.png Rainbow_--Care_Mare--_Dash_backing_away_S6E7.png Rainbow_--Care_Mare--_Dash_speeding_away_S6E7.png Blaze_giving_Fleetfoot_a_shoulder_massage_S6E7.png Rainbow_peeking_into_the_locker_room_S6E7.png Rainbow_hiding_just_outside_the_locker_room_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_styling_her_mane_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_with_Rarity's_mane_style_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_acting_like_Rarity_S6E7.png Rainbow_--I_just_love_these_uniforms--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--ever_since_I_was_a_foal--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--bold_lines_and_classic_contours--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--Rainbow_Fash--_S6E7.png Soarin_disturbed_and_confused_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_hears_Spitfire's_voice_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--the_'Fash'_is_for_'Fashion'--_S6E7.png Spitfire_--you_need_to_stop--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_very_anxious_S6E7.png Rainbow_embarrassed_in_front_of_Spitfire_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--all_the_awesome_ways--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--contribute_to_the_'Bolts--_S6E7.png Spitfire_--I_know_you're_excited--_S6E7.png Spitfire_--just_focus_on_the_routine--_S6E7.png Rainbow_submissive_--yes,_ma'am--_S6E7.png Spitfire_--this_will_help_motivate_you--_S6E7.png Spitfire_hits_a_locker_with_her_elbow_S6E7.png Spitfire_reveals_Rainbow_Dash's_jacket_S6E7.png Rainbow_holding_her_Wonderbolt_jacket_S6E7.png Rainbow_notices_insignia_on_her_jacket_S6E7.png Rainbow_Crash_insignia_S6E7.png Rainbow_--put_my_regular_name_on_it--_S6E7.png Spitfire_--not_how_it_works_around_here--_S6E7.png Spitfire_calls_Soarin_--Clipper--_S6E7.png Rainbow_confused_by_Soarin's_nickname_S6E7.png Soarin_--right,_boss!--_S6E7.png Soarin_closing_his_locker_S6E7.png Spitfire_--welcome_to_the_Wonderbolts--_S6E7.png Rainbow_tosses_her_jacket_aside_S6E7.png Rainbow_--if_I_don't_come_up_with_something--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_getting_teary-eyed_S6E7.png Rainbow_sheds_a_tear_while_closing_her_locker_S6E7.png |-| 8= Перед шоу ---- Rainbow Dash being sneaky S6E7.png Rainbow_moving_a_storm_cloud_S6E7.png Ponies_gather_for_the_Wonderbolts'_show_S6E7.png Scootaloo_--this_is_gonna_be_so_amazing!--_S6E7.png Spike_--almost_as_excited_as_Pinkie_Pie!--_S6E7.png Pinkie_Pie_pops_up_from_under_Spike_S6E7.png Pinkie_Pie_--honest-to-goodness_Wonderbolt--_S6E7.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_hope_there's_cotton_candy!--_S6E7.png Pinkie_Pie_about_to_speed_away_S6E7.png Pinkie_speeds_away_while_Spike_hangs_on_S6E7.png Main_four_and_CMC_amused_by_Pinkie's_antics_S6E7.png Fluttershy_--remember_to_be_extra_supportive--_S6E7.png Rarity_agreeing_with_Fluttershy_S6E7.png Rarity_--she's_had_such_a_rough_start--_S6E7.png Twilight_Sparkle_--pretty_resilient_pony--_S6E7.png Twilight_Sparkle_--turned_it_around_by_now--_S6E7.png Applejack_notices_Rainbow_Dash_nearby_S6E7.png Applejack_calls_out_to_Rainbow_Dash_S6E7.png Rainbow_sees_her_friends_in_the_crowd_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_over_to_her_friends_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_greets_her_friends_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--can_I_borrow_Scootaloo---_S6E7.png Scootaloo_--what_for---_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--just_needed_some_help--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--the_right_pony_for_the_job--_S6E7.png Twilight_asks_about_the_Wonderbolts_Reserves_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_being_dodgy_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_picks_up_Scootaloo_S6E7.png Rarity_--practice_went_well_yesterday--_S6E7.png Rainbow_flies_away_with_Scootaloo_S6E7.png Main_four_and_CMC_see_Rainbow_fly_off_S6E7.png Main_ponies_confused_by_Rainbow's_behavior_S6E7.png Rainbow_carries_Scootaloo_to_a_small_cliff_S6E7.png Scootaloo_--what_are_we_doing_up_here--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_just_need_a_small_favor--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_winks_at_Scootaloo_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_explaining_to_Scootaloo_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--right_before_the_finale--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_behind_a_tree_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_reveals_the_storm_cloud_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_down_the_ramp_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_kicking_the_air_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--shoot_off_a_lightning_bolt--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--I'll_do_some_incredible--_S6E7.png Rainbow_--show-stoppingest,_lightning-tastic--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--anypony_has_ever_seen!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_in_wide-eyed_excitement_S6E7.png Rainbow_looking_down_at_Scootaloo_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_gives_Scootaloo_her_scooter_S6E7.png Rainbow_--it's_gonna_be_so_awesome!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--nopony_will_ever_call_me--_S6E7.png Scootaloo_sees_the_Wonderbolts_fly_by_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--be_ready_for_me--_S6E7.png Scootaloo_left_feeling_confused_S6E7.png |-| 9= Шоу Чудо-молний ---- Loudspeaker blaring with sound S6E7.png Ponies_looking_to_the_sky_S6E7.png Main_ponies_looking_to_the_sky_S6E7.png Full_crowd_of_pony_spectators_S6E7.png The_Wonderbolts_streak_through_the_sky_S6E7.png Spitfire,_Fleetfoot,_and_Misty_Fly_flying_S6E7.png Wonderbolts_flying_through_the_air_S6E7.png Snips,_Snails,_and_Sweetie_Drops_watching_the_Wonderbolts_S6E7.png The_Wonderbolts_fly_toward_the_crowd_S6E7.png The_Wonderbolts_fly_past_the_crowd_S6E7.png Main_ponies_windswept_by_the_Wonderbolts_S6E7.png Fluttershy_--done_getting_their_snacks--_S6E7.png Rarity_--don't_worry,_Fluttershy--_S6E7.png Rarity_--nothing_would_keep_Pinkie_Pie--_S6E7.png Applejack_--except_maybe_cotton_candy--_S6E7.png Spike_watching_the_Wonderbolts_perform_S6E7.png Spike_--the_show's_starting!--_S6E7.png Pinkie_Pie_--just_a_little_bit_bigger_please--_S6E7.png Cotton_candy_pony_giving_cotton_candy_to_Pinkie_S6E7.png Pinkie_Pie_requesting_bigger_cotton_candy_S6E7.png Wonderbolts_flying_in_formation_S6E7.png Wonderbolts_flying_upward_S6E7.png Rarity,_Sweetie_Belle,_and_Apple_Bloom_in_awe_S6E7.png Wonderbolts_in_a_steady_climb_S6E7.png The_Wonderbolts'_synchronized_flying_S6E7.png Spectating_ponies_in_shock_S6E7.png Wonderbolts_in_a_nose-dive_S6E7.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_in_shock_S6E7.png Wonderbolts_in_a_parabolic_arc_S6E7.png Twilight_and_ponies_impressed_by_Wonderbolts_S6E7.png Pinkie_Pie_wants_even_bigger_cotton_candy_S6E7.png Spike_annoyed_as_cotton_candy_grows_in_size_S6E7.png Ponies_watching_Spitfire_and_Fleetfoot_S6E7.png Fleetfoot_and_Spitfire_fly_toward_each_other_S6E7.png Fleetfoot_and_Spitfire_swerve_past_each_other_S6E7.png Rainbow_and_Lightning_Streak_swerve_past_each_other_S6E7.png Misty_Fly_and_Soarin_swerve_past_each_other_S6E7.png The_Wonderbolts_pleased_with_their_performance_S6E7.png The_Wonderbolts_finish_their_routine_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_hangs_back_S6E7.png Rainbow_gives_Scootaloo_the_signal_S6E7.png Scootaloo_sees_Rainbow's_signal_S6E7.png Scootaloo_--I_hope_this_works--_S6E7.png Scootaloo_rolls_down_the_ramp_S6E7.png Scootaloo_kicks_the_storm_cloud_S6E7.png |-| 10= Ужасное выступление Радуги Дэш ---- Wonderbolts returning to the ground S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_breaks_out_of_formation_S6E7.png Soarin_sees_Rainbow_break_formation_S6E7.png Wonderbolts_wave_to_the_crowd_S6E7.png Soarin_tapping_on_Spitfire_S6E7.png Wonderbolts_looking_up_at_the_sky_S6E7.png Rainbow_flies_straight_toward_the_storm_cloud_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_in_frightened_shock_S6E7.png Rainbow_halting_in_front_of_the_storm_cloud_S6E7.png Rainbow_barely_avoids_the_storm_cloud_S6E7.png Rainbow_flies_away_from_the_storm_cloud_S6E7.png Rainbow_flies_into_a_tree_S6E7.png Birds_fly_out_of_the_tree_S6E7.png Soarin,_Spitfire,_and_Whiplash_surprised_S6E7.png Crowd_of_ponies_in_shock_S6E7.png Rainbow_gets_attacked_by_birds_S6E7.png Rainbow_flies_away_from_the_birds_S6E7.png Birds_angrily_peck_at_Rainbow_Dash_S6E7.png Rainbow_gets_caught_in_a_banner_S6E7.png Rainbow_gets_flung_like_a_slingshot_S6E7.png Rainbow_flies_helplessly_through_the_air_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_flies_into_another_tree_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_upside-down_in_a_tree_S6E7.png Scootaloo_sees_Rainbow_go_flying_again_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_helplessly_upward_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_rolling_through_a_cloud_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_falling_through_the_air_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_finally_corrects_herself_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_flies_into_the_storm_cloud_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_gets_shocked_by_lightning_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_covered_in_soot_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_falls_out_of_the_sky_S6E7.png Pinkie_Pie_--hope_I'm_not_too_late--_S6E7.png Pinkie,_Spike,_and_giant_cotton_candy_S6E7.png Cotton_candy_pony_exhausted_S6E7.png Ponies_watching_Rainbow_Dash_in_fear_S6E7.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Spike_look_to_the_sky_S6E7.png Rainbow_falls_toward_cotton_candy_S6E7.png Cotton_candy_explosion_S6E7.png Ponies_look_at_the_fallen_Rainbow_Dash_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_covered_in_cotton_candy_S6E7.png Pinkie_Pie_--that_was_amazing!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_looks_up_at_Spitfire_again_S6E7.png Spitfire_seething_with_anger_S6E7.png Spitfire_--way_to_go,_Rainbow_Crash--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_lives_up_to_her_nickname_S6E7.png Rainbow_hides_her_face_in_shame_S6E7.png |-| 11= После неудачи / Прозвища других Чудо-молний ---- Nurse Sweetheart in a tent S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_exiting_the_tent_S6E7.png The_Wonderbolts_confront_Rainbow_Dash_S6E7.png Rainbow_apologizes_to_the_Wonderbolts_S6E7.png Spitfire_--changed_the_routine_without_consulting_me--_S6E7.png Spitfire_--put_other_ponies_at_risk--_S6E7.png Spitfire_--drummed_flyers_out_of_the_'Bolts_for_less--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_hangs_her_head_in_shame_S6E7.png Rainbow_--whatever_punishment_you_want--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--you_guys_were_right_to_call_me--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--always_been_a_standout_flyer--_S6E7.png Rainbow_--only_stood_out_for_making_mistakes--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--been_my_dream_my_whole_life--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--not_Wonderbolt_material_after_all--_S6E7.png Silver_Lining_and_Misty_Fly_look_at_each_other_S6E7.png Soarin_--are_you_serious-!--_S6E7.png Soarin_--the_most_talented_flyer_we've_ever_had!--_S6E7.png Fleetfoot_--saved_all_of_Equestria--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_stammers_in_surprise_S6E7.png Spitfire_--you're_supposed_to_be_a_Wonderbolt--_S6E7.png Spitfire_--ever_since_you_joined_the_Reserves!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_--you_guys_all_called_me_Rainbow_Crash--_S6E7.png Soarin_--you_know_why_they_call_me_that---_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--you're_as_fast_as_a_ship--_S6E7.png Soarin_explains_his_nickname_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_in_pleasant_surprise_S6E7.png Rainbow_looking_at_the_other_Wonderbolts_S6E7.png Fleetfoot_reveals_her_nickname_S6E7.png Fleetfoot_--I_misjudged_my_landing--_S6E7.png Fleetfoot_--came_down_right_on_Spitfire's_hoof--_S6E7.png Misty_Fly_reveals_her_nickname_S6E7.png Surprise_reveals_her_nickname_S6E7.png High_Winds_reveals_her_nickname_S6E7.png Spitfire_--you_don't_wanna_know--_S6E7.png Spitfire_whispers_her_nickname_in_Rainbow's_ear_S6E7.png Rainbow_shocked_by_Spitfire's_nickname_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--so_much_worse_than_Crash--_S6E7.png Spitfire_embarrassed_about_her_nickname_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--still_on_the_team--_S6E7.png Spitfire_--you_can_be_part_of_this_team--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--spent_my_whole_life_trying--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--time_to_be_okay_with_fitting_in--_S6E7.png Spitfire_--really_didn't_want_to_miss_the_chance--_S6E7.png Spitfire_--tease_you_for_years_about_this_catastrophe!--_S6E7.png Spitfire_--that_crash_was_epic!--_S6E7.png Wonderbolts_laughing_with_Rainbow_Dash_S6E7.png Spitfire_--you're_on_probation_for_a_month--_S6E7.png Spitfire_--got_a_problem_with_that-!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--no,_ma'am--_S6E7.png Spitfire_gives_Rainbow_her_goggles_back_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_super_happy_S6E7.png |-| 12= Чудо-молнией быть здорово ---- Full moon over Ponyville S6E7.png Rainbow_sweeping_up_the_performance_grounds_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_approached_by_friends_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_sweeps_up_with_a_smile_S6E7.png Twilight_Sparkle_greeting_Rainbow_Dash_S6E7.png Twilight_Sparkle_--are_you_doing_okay---_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--I'm_doing_great--_S6E7.png Scootaloo_--sure_you_don't_need_any_help---_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--this_mess_is_my_responsibility--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--Spitfire's_got_me_cleaning--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_happy_about_her_punishment_S6E7.png Scootaloo_--why_are_you_in_such_a_good_mood---_S6E7.png Rainbow's_friends_curious_about_her_good_mood_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--duh!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_--I'm_a_Wonderbolt!--_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash_smiling_happily_S6E7.png Rainbow_Dash's_dream_made_real_S6E7.png |-| 13= Разное ---- MLP Soarin' Over Equestria DVD cover.jpg MLP Facebook season 6 promo image 2016-04-02.jpg |-| en:Newbie Dash/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов шестого сезона